


if you wanna go to heaven (you should fuck me tonight)

by eatsumus



Series: baby know that i come first [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottsumu Harem™, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Beta We Die™, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus
Summary: Sometimes, it’s two; one in his mouth, one teasing his insides.Rarely, it’s three; one pushing inside, one choking him, one in his hand.Never has it been like this.or alternatively: that one atsumu harem self-indulgent fic.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Everyone, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: baby know that i come first [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023283
Comments: 34
Kudos: 747





	if you wanna go to heaven (you should fuck me tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> idk. don't think too much about this lol we're the flies in the wall. it's our pov, it's everyone's.... lmao anyways. this is my gift to myself and all bottsumu harem fuckers. bye!

Usually, it’s one on one.

Sometimes, it’s two; one in his mouth, one teasing his insides.

Rarely, it’s three; one pushing inside, one choking him, one in his hand.

Never has it been like this.

It’s suffocating; it’s _too hot—_ too much. Too wet, too _filthy_. Too loud, _too good_.

“Come on, love. Open wider.”

He is on all fours, knees digging on the mattress, toes and fingers curled on the sheets, body surrounded by _men_ with dicks he’s had in his mouth countless of times.

Atsumu blinks at the owner of the voice and whines when the cock in front of him hits his cheek, pre-come smearing on his flushed skin. Tooru is kneeling in front of him, half-naked, bare from the waist down. He tugs on Atsumu’s hair, damp with sweat, with cum, with lube. Atsumu’s hazy eyes tries to focus on the smirk on the other’s lips but it’s hard when another cock is pushing inside his tight hole, the loud squelching sounds seeming to echo around the hotel room.

“Hey.” Rough fingers grips his chin, forcing Atsumu’s mouth to fall open. A moan spills out of his lips when another rough thrust rubs his prostate _deliciously_. “You gotta work harder, ‘tsumu.”

Atsumu turns his head to the voice, mouth agape and chin wet with spit. Suna kneels on his right, the same clothing situation as Tooru, looking at Atsumu almost lazily, fingers tight on Atsumu’s skin. The only indication that he’s aroused is the way his green eyes is almost black, pupils dilated. And of course, his cock standing proudly against his stomach, dripping pre-come. Atsumu’s mouth waters at the sight.

“Look at him,” A familiar voice chirps, deep and alluring. Atsumu’s body trembles at the sound, his cock twitching as it twitches against his clenched stomach, untouched and begging for release.

“Bokuto-san,” Suna says without looking away from Atsumu. “I see him. He’s being a rude boy, isn’t he? Hinata-kun, what do you think?”

“W-Wait—“ Atsumu starts, words a bit muffled.

Shouyo grips his hips harsher, deep bruises already blooming on his skin shooting delicious pain through his body.

“Hmm,” Shouyo grunts, pushing his cock deeper and faster inside Atsumu’s wet hole. He’s been fucking him for a while now, pushing and pulling along Atsumu’s tight walls. “Doing a poor job—“ He groans when Atsumu squeals, sobbing as Hinata abuses his prostate, pushing and pushing and— “—such a poor job of giving us attention.”

Atsumu sobs, holds onto Tooru’s thighs, nails digging on his skin. Tooru coos at him, rubs his wrists like he’s not one of the reasons why Atsumu is sobbing so badly, body shaking with the action.

“Omi— _Omi_ —“ Atsumu cries, hiccuping.

“Sakusa-san, your boyfriend is too loud,” Suna says before he shoves two fingers inside Atsumu’s mouth, tickling the back of his throat and making him choke.

The cock inside him is relentless, Shouyo fucking him fast and chasing his own orgasm, not caring for Atsumu’s own pleasure. Like he’s their sex toy to fuck and cover with their release.

In a way, Atsumu is; he’s asked for this, it is what he wants.

It’s just _too much_.

Be careful what you wish for and whatnot— true words has never been spoken, Atsumu thinks as Suna presses on his tongue, letting saliva cover his fingers and drip on the bedsheets under them. Tooru is rubbing the tip of his cock on Atsumu’s cheek, covering his skin with his pre-come and delighting at the whine Atsumu lets out when he pushes on his cheek, almost hitting his eye.

“Baby.”

Atsumu gurgles in answer, Suna’s finger still pressing on his tongue. He tries to turn to where the voice is but he couldn’t, held by hands that are rough from playing volleyball; hands that are wet with lube and come.

“OmiOmi, is he normally like this?” Bokuto asks, hand trailing down Atsumu’s arched spine. He’s standing to the side, just a little out of sight but Atsumu will always know if Bokuto is touching him; hands large and wide, fingers thick and full of callouses.

“Always,” Kiyoomi answers, reaching out and tapping his fingers on Atsumu’s shoulder. He’s sat on the bed, against the headboard, just to the side of Tooru who’s knelt in front of Atsumu. “He’s pretty isn’t he?”

Atsumu feels like—like a _thing_. They’re talking about him like he’s not there or like he’s an object not worthy of voicing his own opinion.

It’s fucking _hot._

He moans as he finally sucks on Suna’s fingers and starts stroking Tooru’s cock. He loves it like this; not being in control, just a person to be fucked and nothing else.

“See?” Kiyoomi continues, an obvious delight in his voice. “He’s a cockslut. Can never be happy with only one. Isn’t that right, baby?” He addresses Atsumu who nods mindlessly, now mouthing at Suna’s length, covering it with spit.

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyo fucks into him a couple more times, rough shallow thrusts that makes Atsumu rock back and forth on Suna’s cock.

“So cute, Atsu-chan,” Tooru pets his head as he fucks into Atsumu’s hand, the circle of it enough to make him moan in pleasure repeatedly.

“Fuck,” Suna join’s Tooru’s hand on Atsumu’s head. His grip is tighter, more harsh, pulling on Atsumu’s scalp as he pushes his cock down Atsumu’s throat, until Atsumu meets the base of his cock.

Atsumu tries to whine, tell them it’s too much, _can’t breathe_ but they’re relentless and even if Atsumu is losing air in his lungs, he doesn’t do anything but whimper and moan and claw on the skin under his fingertips. There exists two sides in his mind; the one who wants to pass out, to hell with coming; and the other side that’s enjoying this, all the pain and degradation that he’s receiving. This side of his brain dictates his actions; the way he circles Tooru’s cock, pumping faster. The way he sucks on Suna’s length, tongue swirling around the throbbing flesh. The way he pushes his hips back to meet Shouyo’s thrusts, wanting for _more more more._

“Wow,” Bokuto laughs then slaps Atsumu’s asscheek, the little amount of flesh he can reach while Shouyo thrusts into Atsumu mindlessly. “He really loves dick, huh?”

“Hmm,” Tooru hums, pulls his dick out of Atsumu’s hold and pushes it beside Suna’s cock that’s destroying Atsumu’s throat.

Atsumu mumbles around Suna’s wet length, lips red and wet and stretched to the brim. Suna moans and tugs harsher on Atsumu’s hair while Tooru rubs his cockhead on the corner of Atsumu’s lips, covering his chin with more pre-come.

“Think he can fit more?”

Moaning around Suna’s cock as Shouyo pulls Atsumu’s hips to meet his thrusts, Atsumu looks up at Tooru and Suna. Suna looks down at Atsumu, grip on his hair becoming gentler as he pulls his cock out of Atsumu’s mouth, making Atsumu gasp for much needed air.

Mouth agape, drool spills out from Atsumu’s lips, dripping on the ruined sheets.

“Rin,” Atsumu croaks, voice wrecked.

Suna smiles at him, rubs the tip of his cock on Atsumu’s plump lips.

“Well,” he says and Atsumu trembles in anticipation, wet hole tightening around Shouyo’s cock. “We can try.”

“ _Oh_.” Atsumu whines and before Suna or Tooru or both can shove their dicks inside him, Shouyo is fucking Atsumu faster, rhythm erratic, moaning loudly as he abuses Atsumu’s wet hole.

“Tsumu-san,” Shouyo groans, fingers tight on his waist. “Can I— come in—inside?”

Atsumu whimpers, lost in pleasure. He lets his head fall on the wet sheets, covering his cheeks in spit and come, moans after lewd moans falling from his lips.

“Yeah,” Atsumu hears Kiyoomi answer. His hazy mind registers a warm hand on his head, petting his hair.

_OmiOmiOmi_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hinata fucks inside Atsumu a few times more before he comes with a loud moan, body trembling at the intensity of his release.

Atsumu cries out and comes untouched on the sheets, the feeling of Shouyo’s come decorating his insides making him tremble and whine for _moremoremore_.

“Muh—“ Atsumu starts only for his words to turn into a whimper when Shouyo pulls out and come starts trickling down his thighs.

Another hand grabs his hair and pulls him from the sheets. He scrambles for purchase, fingers fisting the sheets under him, arms trembling as he looks up and meets Tooru’s gaze.

“More, love?” Tooru grins down at him, eyes swimming with arousal, mirth mixed in it.

“Uh,” Atsumu nods, blinking eyes wet with tears, eyelashes clamping together. “Tooru— muh— _more_.”

“Good boy,” Tooru smiles before he manhandles Atsumu into laying on the bed, back hitting the wet sheets.

Suna lets out a huff as one of Atsumu’s legs hits him on the stomach. The rest of the guys laughs at him.

Atsumu, however, squeals at the action. He lets out a knock of breath as he hits the bed, bouncing a little before his legs is pried open once again, spread wide with his gaping wet hole for everyone to see. He can still feel Shouyo’s come trickling down his hole and onto the sheets. It feels _filthy_ ; sticky.

_Good_.

His head is on the foot of the bed, meaning Kiyoomi can see his needy asshole from where he sits by the headboard. Atsumu’s legs trembles as Tooru settles in between his legs, pushing his cock against Atsumu’s wet entrance, cockhead threatening to slide in.

“You look so gorgeous, baby,” Tooru says, hoisting Atsumu’s legs on top of his shoulders.

Suna reaches out and grips Atsumu’s sensitive cock, pumping it into hardness once again. Atsumu lets out a whimper, curling his toes in the air as Suna pushes a thumb on the tip of his cock, spreading pre-come on it.

“R—Rin,” Atsumu whimpers, circling Suna’s wrists with his shaking hands. “H—Hurt.”

Suna leans down and presses a kiss on his lips, tongue licking the spit dripping down the corner of his chin.

“But you like it, right? You love it when we fuck you until you pass out and use you until your insides are filled with our come, hm?”

Hearing those words, Atsumu can’t help but arch his back and moan loudly against Suna’s lips, tongue chasing against Suna’s own, panting heavily.

“Look at you,” Tooru rubs the tip of his cock on Atsumu’s wet hole. Atsumu shudders at the feeling of the thick head, throbbing against his puffy rim. “Moaning like a bitch in heat.”

Suna chuckles, a throaty kind of sound that makes Atsumu groan. “He _is_ a bitch in heat.”

“‘m nuh—not,” Atsumu shakes his head, squeezing his thighs on Tooru’s shoulders.

“Yes, you are,” Kiyoomi says from where he’s looking at the scene in front of him.

Atsumu pulls back from Suna’s lips that’s been mouthing on his to look at Kiyoomi just slightly visible behind Tooru’s back.

“Omi— _Omi,_ ” Atsumu chants, fingers flexing on Suna’s wrists.

“Hey,” Tooru pushes his cock inside, just the tip sliding in.

Nevertheless, the action punches a high pitched moan from Atsumu, his attention back to the mouth now sucking on his nipples and the dick pushing inside him slowly. Tooru groans as he continues to push inside Atsumu’s wet hole, from tip to base. Suna moves and straddles Atsumu’s chest, shoves two fingers inside Atsumu’s mouth, making him choke before taking the digits out and pushing his cock inside Atsumu’s warm mouth.

He feels so… _full_.

Tooru’s cock inside him is pulsing, throbbing and hard and _god, it feels so good_. Atsumu moans around Suna’s cock, the sound vibrating against the twitching flesh, making Suna thrust inside his mouth deeper.

“So tight,” Tooru moans, grips Atsumu’s thick thighs harder, fucking Atsumu harsher.

“Tooru-san, are you implying I’m small,” Shouyo grumbles from somewhere.

Tooru laughs, rhythm not breaking, continues shoving his cock inside Atsumu with no mercy.

“Ah, Shouyo,” Tooru giggles, grinds his hips in circles, rubbing Atsumu’s prostate before pulling out then pushing in hard. “I didn’t mean that. ‘tsumu-chan’s hole is just _that_ good, you know?”

Atsumu chokes on Suna’s cock, tongue flat under his thick flesh. He slobbers on it when Suna pulls out and smears spit and pre-come on his cheeks and chin, and around his lips before shoving his cock inside Atsumu’s mouth once again. Atsumu relaxes his throat, swirls his tongue around Suna’s cock and hollows his cheeks as Suna moans on top of him, fingers gripping his hair, thighs on each side of his head, holding his shoulders down.

“Such a good boy,” Suna groans, pumping his cock in and out in shallow strokes. “Do you want my come, ‘tsumu?”

Atsumu hums, nodding, mouth watering at the thought of Suna’s come sliding down his throat.

“Hey,” Tooru digs his nails on Atsumu’s thighs, fucking harder. “You forgetting me, baby? Come on, tighten your ass, yeah?”

Atsumu squeezes his asshole around Tooru’s thick cock as he swallows around Suna’s dick. In his hazy mind, he hears Tooru moan at his actions, cock twitching inside him. Suna shoves his cock harsher down Atsumu’s throat, Atsumu’s nose meeting the dark hairs on the base of his dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Suna holds Atsumu there, moaning and groaning at the feeling of Atsumu’s throat swallowing around his cock, trying to gasp for breath.

“ _Oh,_ ” Tooru huffs out, fucking inside Atsumu’s abused hole in shallow thrusts. “He _tightened_. Hold him there, Rin-chan.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Suna fucks Atsumu’s throat in small pumps, letting spit drip down Atsumu’s chin.

Atsumu’s eyes starts to water once again, his nose flaring as he tries to take in much need air. He whimpers around Suna’s cock, making the other look down at him.

Suna’s lips quirks in a sharp grin, “Such a good fucking _slut_. God, ‘tsumu, you’re perfect like this. _Fuck_ , you should stay like this forever.”

One then two and more tears trail down the sides of Atsumu’s face as Suna and Tooru fucks his asshole and mouth together, leaving him _breathless_ and sensitive. He knows his rim is red by now, wet with Shouyo’s come and lube. Tooru is fucking him faster, cock pushing deeper inside. It feels so fucking deep, he thinks he could feel Tooru in his throat. But Suna is down his throat, stealing his voice with his long cock, not letting Atsumu even breathe for more than a second.

“I’m going to fill you up,” Tooru groans, thrusting faster. He digs his teeth on Atsumu’s thighs, creating more marks on the supple flesh.

“Oooh,” A delighted voice coos from somewhere. “‘tsumtsum is going to be so full after tonight.”

Suna laughs, pulls his cock out and watches Atsumu cry and gasp for air. He comments, “That’s not new. He loves it when he’s got come trickling down his thighs every morning.”

Atsumu shivers, nails clutching Suna’s thighs. He tries to say something, mouth opening and closing a couple of times before Suna slots his cock in his mouth once again. There really isn’t anything that’s going on inside Atsumu’s brain; just _dick_ and _come_ and _fuck_ flashing like neon lights in his mind.

It feels so good to be fucked like this; rough and hard and fast and with no abandon. No one touching him like he’s fragile glass; no one asking him if it’s okay or not because _it’s more than okay, fuck me_. This is what Atsumu loves; to be used by many, a shell of the controlling setter that he is on the court.

“ _Fuckfuck_ ,” Tooru chants, thrusting faster. Every time he thrusts, his cock rubs Atsumu’s prostate and that makes Atsumu tremble under them, coming so suddenly, cock spurting white come on his stomach.

“Ha, did he just come?” Bokuto asks, fingers scooping the come on from the ridges of Atsumu’s abs.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Tooru grunts, holding onto Atsumu’s calves tighter as he fucks inside one— two— three times before he decorates Atsumu’s inside with his sticky come. He milks his release by pumping his cock in small thrusts, a couple of groans slipping past his lips.

Feeling Tooru release inside him, Atsumu cries around Suna’s cock, the action making Suna rut inside him faster until he’s shooting his release down Atsumu’s throat. Atsumu tries to swallow the come inside his mouth but it’s impossible. Suna keeps on fucking down his throat, his come making a mess of Atsumu’s mouth and lips. And when he pulls his cock out, he smears saliva and more come on Atsumu’s cheek, painting Atsumu’s face with his come.

“So _pretty_ ,” Suna says, grinning down at Atsumu who’s gulping much needed air, head lolled to the side, mouth agape, come and spit trickling down his chin.

“ _True_ ,” Tooru agrees before pulling his cock out of Atsumu’s fucked hole. “Hmm,” He hums as he settles Atsumu’s thighs down on the mattress, watching the mix of his and Shouyo’s come spill out of Atsumu’s red rim.

“Is he fine?” Bokuto asks and the others laugh.

“‘m— fuh—fine,” Atsumu mumbles, licking his lips as he blinks and lifts his gaze to where Bokuto is smiling down at him.

“Good,” Bokuto grins, rubbing the come on Atsumu’s face, spreading it on his skin. “‘cause it’s my turn.”

“O—Omi?” Atsumu whispers, voice wrecked, just a little bit _sticky_.

“After, baby,” Kiyoomi answers from where he’s still seated against the headboard, hand around his hard dick, pumping lazily. “Want to watch you more, yeah?”

“O—Okay,” Atsumu nods, trusts his boyfriend to decide what’s good for him.

After all, Kiyoomi owns him.

“Great!” Bokuto chirps and then the sunshine of a man disappears, replaced by a predator. There’s hunger swirling in his eyes and the pit of Atsumu’s stomach is already heating up, his spent cock twitching with interest.

_Fuck_.

“Bo-kun—“

“Take it, ‘tsumtsum,” Bokuto mouths at his cheek, teeth nibbling on his wet skin. “You’re doing such a good job.” He continues as he folds Atsumu in half, pushing Atsumu’s thighs against his chest while his cock fucks into Atsumu harder than the other two who’s fucked him before..

Atsumu screams when Bokuto abuses his prostate, cock rubbing the spot with every thrust. It has him mindlessly babbling things like _more, no— wait— pleasepleaseplease_ and different variations of Bokuto’s name.

He’s never had Bokuto’s cock inside him before. In his mouth _yes;_ in between practice, sweaty and high from adrenaline, but never like this. Bokuto fucks like an animal; pumping his dick in and out of Atsumu in long and fast strokes that leaves Atsumu moaning like a fucking _whore_ , the _ah ah ah’s_ echoing throughout the hotel room as Bokuto shoves his cock inside in an unforgiving pace.

Atsumu can’t stop crying, hiccuping and sobbing as he tears at the sheets under him, fingers digging on the mattress as arousal shoots throughout his body with no mercy.

“What a slut,” Suna comments, now sitting beside Sakusa, back leaning on the headboard. “First time taking Bokuto-san’s cock and he’s already _gagging_ for it.”

Atsumu shakes his head, tries to refuse the accusation, “Nuh— nuh— no—“

“Yes, you are ‘tsumtsum,” Bokuto smiles at him, sweat dripping from his forehead falling on Atsumu’s cheek. “You like my cock?” Atsumu moans, nods in affirmation. “That’s right, you love cocks don’t you? The teams personal cockslut.”

The teams personal cockslut?

Yeah. _Yeah_.

“Say it,” Bokuto pushes on Atsumu’s thighs, the marked supple skin thumping against Atsumu’s chest.

Atsumu hiccups, tugs on the sheets as he tries to form the words. “T—Team’s cock—cock—“

“You’re so cute, ‘tsumtsum,” Bokuto says, pulling his cock until the tip is left inside Atsumu’s loose hole before pushing in one go, punching more filthy moans from Atsumu’s lips.

Atsumu feels like he’s falling; fucked silly and dumb by multiple cocks. He can still feel Suna’s come on his tongue and Shouyo and Tooru’s release makes the slide of Bokuto’s cock inside him even more easy. His body is on fire; flushed and sweaty and wet with questionable liquids that Atsumu doesn’t care about.

He keeps on moaning and groaning and taking Bokuto’s cock, wet hole squeezing and tightening around the thick cock rearranging his insides.

Bokuto fucks differently from how he plays volleyball. He fucks patiently but _hard_ and _heavy_ , cock stretching Atsumu’s puffy rim like never before. He kisses Atsumu’s lips harsh; shoves his tongue inside, mapping the entirety of Atsumu’s mouth. He spits on Atsumu’s parted lips before devouring Atsumu’s tongue once again, twin moans muffled by their heated kisses

Bokuto fucks Atsumu _so good_ , it’s impossible for Atsumu to not come again. It is painful and pleasurable at the same time and Atsumu sees white spots behind his closed eyelids when his cock spurts almost clear liquid.

“He came,” Bokuto huffs out, the sound between a laugh and a grunt. He lets go of one of Atsumu’s thighs, stretching the other in the air as he pistons his hips inside Atsumu’s wet hole, the filthy squelching sound even louder than before.

“Again?” Tooru giggles from somewhere and Atsumu sobs, ashamed and _aroused_. “What a _whore_.”

“‘m nuh—not a— _whore,_ ” Atsumu hisses out in between _ah’s_ and _oh’s_ , managing to still become bratty despite being so fucked out, his mind is almost shutting down from the pleasure he’s feeling.

“Okay, okay.” A pair of lips presses kisses on his head before they move and murmurs, “You’re our baby, right?”

“Tooru—“ Atsumu blinks his eyes, wet eyelashes clamped together. Tooru looks down at him, sweet smile on his lips.

“Be a good boy and let Bokuto-san come inside, yeah?” Tooru rubs his forehead, lips kissing flushed skin.

Atsumu doesn’t have to say anything else; or more like, he couldn’t. Because Bokuto starts to fuck him faster, grip on his hips and thighs even harsher. His grunts and moans joins Atsumu’s cries of pleasure.

Bokuto slides a few more times inside, long and fast thrusts that has Atsumu trashing on the mattress before his body tenses and his cock twitches inside Atsumu. More sticky white liquid splashes inside Atsumu’s ass, like a goddamn mark that would stay even after he cleans later.

“ _Kou-san_ ,” Atsumu shudders at the feeling of Bokuto’s dick coming inside.

Bokuto grinds his cock a little more before pulling out with a loud contented sigh. Atsumu breathes heavily, clenches his gaping asshole, feeling air against it. He’s so fucking open, he must look so— _lewd_. He whines at the thought, forcing his trembling body to move, leans on his elbows so he can look at the men in front of him who’ve got a front seat in the _wrecking of Miya Atsumu’s ass_ courtesy of Bokuto Koutarou.

“He can move!” Hinata shouts and Atsumu huffs a hoarse laugh. “And he’s cute,” He sighs, voice fond.

Atsumu tries to sit up, moaning as another load of come trickles down his puffy rim. He sees Kiyoomi move, reaching out and swiping the come spilling out of him before fucking it inside Atsumu’s hole once again, three fingers wiggling inside wetly, _loudly_.

“Wait— Omi—“ Atsumu whimpers, sensitive. His arms gives out and he’s once again laying on the bed, head lolling to the side as he tries to close his legs to no avail. Kiyoomi holds him spread wide open, hole stuffed with fingers wet with come.

“Don’t you want me, baby?” Kiyoomi takes his place between Atsumu’s thighs, replacing Bokuto who’s now laying his head on Suna’s lap.

Atsumu will always— _always_ want Sakusa Kiyoomi. His body _reacts_ to Sakusa Kiyoomi’s touch like it has never reacted to anyone before. Kiyoomi takes care of Atsumu and Atsumu _trusts_ him. Their relationship is built with communication, with exploration, with the trust that they have towards each other.

Atsumu will always want Kiyoomi.

He says so.

“Want you,” He hiccups, fingers coming up to clutch on Kiyoomi’s clothed biceps. “Want you always, Omi.”

Kiyoomi shuffles and hovers over him, still pumping his fingers inside Atsumu’s loose hole. “Good boy,” Kiyoomi says, pressing a sloppy kiss on Atsumu’s parted lips.

Atsumu meets his lips, kissing Kiyoomi with tongue and teeth and spit, far from caring what they look like to others right now. He moves his hands to wrap around Kiyoomi’s neck as Kiyoomi curls his finger inside his hole before pulling them back, leaving Atsumu feeling empty.

“ _OmiOmi_ ,” Atsumu whines against his boyfriend’s lips. “More. More.”

“Yeah,” Kiyoomi groans, trailing kisses down Atsumu’s eyelids to his jaw. “Come on, love.” He says before gripping Atsumu’s slender waist and hoisting Atsumu’s body up with little to no problem. He sits Atsumu on his lap, hard cock rubbing Atsumu’s asscrack. “Ride me?”

Atsumu furrows his brows, flexes his thick thighs placed on each side of Kiyoomi’s before he nods, sitting up and grasping Kiyoomi’s cock, lining it with his wet hole.

“Nah-ah,” Kiyoomi mouths at his cheeks, teeth nipping on red skin. “Turn around, baby. You gotta show everyone how good you swallow and ride my cock, yeah?”

Atsumu shivers, pulls Kiyoomi into a deep kiss before pulling back and nodding, murmuring, “Okay, Omi.”

Kiyoomi smiles at him then helps him settle properly on his lap, Atsumu’s back to Kiyoomi’s chest. The fabric of Kiyoomi’s white button-up shirt rubs against his sensitive body, making Atsumu moan as he wiggles on Kiyoomi’s lap, grinding on his boyfriends thick and hard cock.

“ _Omi, please_ ,” Atsumu begs, bouncing on Kiyoomi’s lap as Kiyoomi grips his hips, fingers digging on his skin, bruising.

“He begs so beautifully,” Tooru comments, sitting on the chair beside the door, in front of Atsumu.

Atsumu blinks at him, brows furrowed. His attention changes to Kiyoomi in the next second, Kiyoomi’s cock rubbing on his rim, cockhead slipping just a little.

“Want it. Want it,” Atsumu chants, holding Kiyoomi’s wrists. He sits up and grasps Kiyoomi’s cock, lining it properly with his needy asshole. He moves his hips in short thrusts, up and down, riding the tip of Kiyoomi’s cock.

“Okay,” Kiyoomi sucks on the back of his neck. “ _Okay_ ,” he breathes out before digging his teeth on Atsumu’s shoulder and at the same time slams Atsumu’s ass down his cock, punching a loud cry from Atsumu.

“ _Ohmygod,”_ Atsumu sobs as he starts riding Kiyoomi’s cock, the shape of it so familiar, the heat so _delicious_. He loves Kiyoomi’s cock _so much;_ it reaches so deep inside him, just the perfect girth to fill his insides, the perfect length to rub his prostate again and again. “Love your c—cock.”

“That’s right, kitten,” Kiyoomi helps him bounce on his cock, gripping the back of his knees with his large hands, moving Atsumu on his cock the way he wants.

“Love it so _much_ ,” Atsumu moans against Kiyoomi’s neck, mouth open, breathing heavily against Kiyoomi’s flushed skin.

Kiyoomi doesn’t say anything else, just bounces Atsumu on top of his cock. He continues leaving bite marks on Atsumu’s shoulder, on his neck, on his jaw. When Atsumu searches for his lips, he kisses Atsumu deep, sucking on his tongue and biting on his lips, making them all the more red.

Atsumu is so lost in the pleasure that Kiyoomi is giving him; the pit of his stomach clenching, abs flexing as his cock hardens once again. He moans and groans and squeals as Kiyoomi fucks into him, abusing his prostate, unforgiving.

Then the door clicks open and Atsumu who’s lost in riding Kiyoomi’s cock doesn’t react. Only when Kiyoomi licks his cheek and grabs his chin, forcing him to look forward, that he sees who has arrived.

Atsumu starts to trash, fingers clenching and unclenching around Kiyoomi’s wrists.

“Atsumu.”

“K—Kita—Kita- _san_ ,” Atsumu hiccups, face flushed red as Kiyoomi bounces him on top of his cock, holding his legs wide open, allowing Kita to see Atsumu’s puffy and wet hole being fucked with no abandon.

“Atsumu,” Kita looks at Atsumu hesitantly, eyes darting from his crying face to his gaping hole swallowing Kiyoomi’s cock willingly.

“O—Omi,” Atsumu cries, turns around to nuzzle his face on Kiyoomi’s jaw. “K—Kita-san i—is—“

“I know, kitten,” Kiyoomi grips his thick thighs tighter, moving Atsumu up and down his cock faster. “I invited him,” he grunts, teeth nipping Atsumu’s cheek.

“Buh—But,”

“You want his cock too, right, kitten?” Kiyoomi squeezes his thighs and Atsumu can’t help but nod. Can’t even deny that he wants a taste of Kita’s cock; be it in his mouth or in his ass. Or even his hands.

He turns to look at Kita once again, eyes blurry from tears. “ _Kita-san_ ,” Atsumu moans, Kiyoomi’s cock sliding deeper as he seats Atsumu on his hard dick, completely stopping his movements.

“Atsumu,” Kita looks at Atsumu with dark eyes, hands clenched into tight fists by his sides.

“Hello, Kita-san,” Suna greets from behind Atsumu and Kiyoomi, mirth in his voice.

Kita’s gaze flicks to Suna for a second before going back to Atsumu’s fucked out form. “What— is going on?”

Kiyoomi circles his fingers around Atsumu’s stretched hole, rubbing the mix of come and lube around it.

“Did you know, Kita-san?” Kiyoomi starts, bounces Atsumu once on his cock, forcing a cry out of Atsumu’s lips. “Atsumu is the team’s _slut_.”

Kita’s jaw clenches, he hisses, “ _What_.”

“No, no, _no,”_ Atsumu shakes his head, sniffles as he looks at Kita, nails digging on Kiyoomi’s forearms. “ _Omi,_ no.”

Kiyoomi laughs, almost a cackle. “Sorry, baby,” he soothes, licking the tear trailing down Atsumu’s cheek. “I’m kidding, Kita-san. Atsumu, this love of mine, is just _needy_ for cock all the time. So we fuck him together sometimes. Isn’t that fun?”

“You do _what,_ ” Kita questions in a deadpan voice, expression on his face exasperated, aroused, disbelief.

“Fuck him, Kita-san,” Tooru says and Kita jumps a little, turning to look at Tooru who goes back to filming Atsumu’s hole on his phone, zoomed in on his wet rim.

“Kita-san,” Atsumu whimpers, tries to move on Kiyoomi’s lap.

Kiyoomi slaps his thigh, earning a pained gasp. “Don’t move, baby. Or else I’ll pull out.”

“ _No_ ,” Atsumu hisses, turns to mouth at Kiyoomi’s jaw.

“You want to fuck him too, right, Kita-san?” Suna crawls out of bed, walks to Kita and hooks his chin on top of the shorter male’s head. “Look at him, Kita-san. Just an hour or so ago, he swallowed my come. He loves being used like this. You should’ve seen him in our gym, at Inarizaki, gagging for my cock.”

“Rin—“ Atsumu tries to reach for Suna but Kiyoomi grasps him by the chest, pulling him tighter against him.

“Rintarou…” Kita chews on his lower lip, eyes as dark as possible, pupils dilated.

Suna pushes Kita forward until his knees knocks on the foot of the bed. Kiyoomi moves and pushes Atsumu face first on the mattress, so close to Kita.

“Kita-san,” Atsumu looks up at Kita, tongue licking his lips, blinking dark hazel eyes. “ _Want you.”_

Then Kiyoomi resumes fucking Atsumu, making Atsumu squeal and moan as he scrambles for something to hold. Rough, calloused hands takes his own trembling ones, making Atsumu look up.

“Atsumu,” Kita moves a hand to grip Atsumu’s chin, squishing his cheeks. “You whore yourself to these men?” Atsumu whines, sucking on the thumb Kita slips inside his mouth. “No wonder you always look so _lewd_.”

“Kita-san, _Kita-san_ ,” Atsumu chants, the words unintelligible as Kita presses on his tongue with his thumb.

Kiyoomi grips Atsumu’s hair then, cock unrelenting, still pushing and pulling in and out of Atsumu’s willing hole, wet squelching sounds echoing louder throughout the room.

“Kita-san,” Kiyoomi grunts, pushing Atsumu’s face towards Kita’s crotch, where his slowly hardening cock is hidden under formal cotton pants. “Suck it, baby. You’ve wanted his cock for so long. Come on, love.”

“Kita-san?” Atsumu asks, a quiet whisper as he tongues on the shape of Kita’s cock over his pants.

Kita stares at Atsumu for a few beats before his shaking fingers unbuckle and unzip his pants, pulling his boxers down enough that he can take out his cock for Atsumu to suck.

Atsumu doesn’t waste any second slobbering on Kita’s dick, covering it with spit, tongue swirling on the tip of his cock before licking down the vein on the side, making sure the throbbing flesh in front of him gets the best attention that he can give.

“Baby,” Kiyoomi moans, bending over Atsumu’s back and nipping on his spine, tongue licking a line down to his back where his teeth digs painfully, almost drawing blood, creating a deep mark that blooms into a bruise quickly.

“Atsumu,” Kita groans as Atsumu finally swallows his cock, throat swallowing around his hard dick. “Oh _shit_.” He moans, Atsumu bobbing up and down as he looks up at Kita, watching different kinds of emotion fleet through his face.

“Come on, baby,” Kiyoomi tugs on Atsumu’s hair, pushing his face closer to Kita’s crotch until his nose meets the curly hair on the base of Kita’s cock, the throbbing flesh inside his mouth twitching wildly at the action. “Make Kita-san come, yeah?”

Atsumu hums around Kita’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks and bobs his head faster, choking and gagging in the process. Kita moans in front of him, wiping the tears spilling on the corners of his eyes, saying things like _good job. god atsumu, you look so good. fuck, atsumu, i’ve been dreaming of this. atsumu, good boy_ and Atsumu basks in it, lets the words wrap around him along with Kiyoomi’s kisses and bites on is neck.

Swallowing his previous captain’s cock and being fucked hard by his boyfriend’s cock, Atsumu can’t help but follow what he knows; to pleasure the two person he’s treasured for _so long_. He allows Kita’s cock to pump in and out of his mouth, widening his lips and making sure no teeth is involved. At the same time, he pushes his ass to meet Kiyoomi’s punishing thrusts, clenching his loose hole around his boyfriend’s thick dick.

Long fingers grasps his cock then, making Atsumu jolt and moan against Kita’s hard length. Kiyoomi hums on his skin, tongue lapping at a new mark he’s created just under Atsumu’s lats, his fingers stroking Atsumu’s cock in the same pace he’s fucking Atsumu’s ass.

Kita grunts as he pulls back from Atsumu’s wet and warm mouth, his own fingers stroking his cock and rubbing the tip on Atsumu’s puffy lips.

“You look so good, Atsumu,” Kita comments, stroking his twitching cock on his hands.

Atsumu pants, mouth agape and tongue lolling out, wanting Kita’s cock back inside his mouth.

“Yeah, baby,” Kiyoomi whispers against his ears, cock rubbing Atsumu’s walls so _deliciously_ Atsumu can’t help but whimper and moan for his _come_.

“Inside— Omi— Inside…”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Kiyoomi buries his face on Atsumu’s back, fucking Atsumu even faster, cock pulsing with heat as he pushes on Atsumu’s walls repeatedly.

Atsumu fucks his dick forward into Kiyoomi’s fingers then pushes his ass on Kiyoomi’s cock, chasing his own release. His own hard cock twitches in oversensitivity, in _pain_ and in _pleasure._

It feels so _amazing_ , he could pass out.

Tears spilling down his cheeks, he opens his mouth wider as Kita’s cock starts spurting come on his face, some landing on his tongue, some on his hair.

“Fuck,” Kita whimpers as he continues coming, white sticky liquid decorating Atsumu’s fucked out and crying face.

Atsumu swallows the come on his tongue, sucks the fingers Kita shoves inside his mouth, also covered with come. He moans around them as Kiyoomi pulls his hips tighter, _closer_.

Kiyoomi has always had such _good_ stamina that Atsumu is always left almost passing out when they fuck. Atsumu doesn’t mind it; in fact, he _loves_ it. Loves it when Kiyoomi shoves his cock in and out of Atsumu’s wet hole even when Atsumu is begging for him to _stop_ because he _knows_ Atsumu doesn’t mean it; wants for Kiyoomi to wreck him even more.

Kita wipes the tip of his cock on Atsumu’s cheek before taking his fingers out of Atsumu’s mouth. He pulls back and falls on the bed beside Atsumu’s moaning form, still crying for Kiyoomi’s cock to come inside him.

Attention not divided anymore, Atsumu pushes his hips into Kiyoomi’s dick until Kiyoomi is biting on his shoulder, body tensing as his cock twitches inside him. Kiyoomi’s release spurts inside him, joining the others’ come that’s already decorating Atsumu’s insides.

“Fuck, baby,” Kiyoomi nips on his flesh, tongue lapping on the sweaty and flushed skin. “You’re so good for us.”

“Hnnn,” Atsumu groans, tightening his cock around Kiyoomi’s softening one. “Come—“

“Wanna come, kitten?” Kiyoomi asks, twisting his wrists around Atsumu’s cock.

“Yes, _yes, yes_ ,” Atsumu chants, crying on the sheets now.

“Pretty,” Kita says, reaching out and rubbing the tears on Atsumu’s cheek.

Atsumu sobs and holds onto Kita’s wrist, begging. “Wanna _come, please please_.”

“Omi-chan! Don’t torture my baby,” Tooru huffs, phone still filming Atsumu’s expressions.

Suna snorts, tugging on Bokuto’s hair, “He loves it though.”

“True,” Hinata chirps, taking photos of Atsumu’s red asscheeks.

Atsumu listens to their commentaries and when they continue talking like his release—third, fourth? he tries to remember—is something to discuss about in _length_ , he screams, voice hoarse, fucked out,

“Make me come, g—goddamn—it!”

“Oh.”

“He can still _move?”_

“He can still _talk?”_

“Omi,” Atsumu whines and turns to his boyfriend who’s humming at the words said around him. “I swear to g—god,” Atsumu shudders as Kiyoomi’s fingers tighten around his sensitive dick. “C-Come?”

Kiyoomi doesn’t say anything but moves his hands faster around Atsumu’s wet dick, eliciting moans after moans from Atsumu who’s once again left writhing on the sheets, legs trembling as Kiyoomi grinds his soft cock inside his wet insides.

“Coming— Coming—“ Atsumu cries.

“Come, baby,” Kiyoomi urges, flicking his wrists while stroking Atsumu’s dick.

Atsumu comes with a pained cry, cock twitching and spurting clear liquid, just a small amount. His body falls completely on the bed, slumped on the ruined sheets as he shakes from oversensitivity and the intensity of his release.

Kiyoomi moves him gently to his back, rubbing his thighs and hips soothingly as he whispers comforting words.

“You’ve done so well, kitten,” Kiyoomi says, pressing kisses on his face. “So good for us,” he continues, pushing Atsumu’s sweaty bangs from his forehead.

“Yeah, ‘tsumtsum,” Bokuto settles beside Atsumu and pulls him close to his body, Atsumu’s head pillowed on his biceps. “So perfect for us.”

Atsumu sniffles, continues to listen to the comforting words said to him. It’s not even that bad; compared to the time Kiyoomi denied him release for hours until he falls so deep, he passes out. This is _nothing_. But he’s just— _overwhelmed_ by the attention, by the care—

By everything.

“Omi.”

“Boyfriend favouritism, I’m telling you all,” Tooru huffs, not moving from his perch on the chair.

“Of course,” Kiyoomi replies as he pulls Atsumu into his lap and tucks Atsumu’s face on his neck. “But we’re not done, no?”

The door clicks open once again and Atsumu looks at the person who’s entered.

“Sorry, I was late. Did I miss something?” Ushijima Wakatoshi pauses, looks at Atsumu’s wrecked form. “So, I did.” He answers his own question.

“No worries, Ushiwaka! We’re just starting.”

Atsumu whines.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to all bottsumu harem fuckers! i hope you all tolerated this fic until the end lol  
> find me @[eatsumus](http://twitter.com/eatsumus) to scream more bottsumu harem with me uwu
> 
> uhm, comments, kudos, whichever is appreciated! thank you! bye!!!!!


End file.
